


James Norwin: Demigod

by SonOfPNR (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/SonOfPNR
Summary: A story based off Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.





	1. "Harpies Suck."

 

Hi. My name's James. I'm 11 years old. I'm from Long Island. And My life is starting to get really weird.

Do you know any Greek myth? If your reading this book and you don't, you won't last the first chapter. So I'll fill you in. If you do already know this, my apologies.

First of all, you need to know the Olympian gods. There are the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Hades has his own place to rule, so he isn't on the Olympian council. Then, the other 10, who _are_ on the council. There's Hera, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

Those are the main gods. Then we have monsters. Starting with the Harpies. Oh, by the way, my dad's Hephaestus.

So, this story takes place before I knew I had a God for a parent. So don't ask me why I didn't throw a wrench, or a car. (We'll get into that later.)

So, I'm sneaking to the doughnut shop for lunch, when there's a big shadow in the sky. I got out my camera, (My current dumb hobby) because I thought there was an eagle.

Long Island's only had an eagle sighting once, when I was 3. So I figured I could get a firsthand shot of it, so I could finally get noticed by my mom. I have two little brothers and a sister, so my mom doesn't have much time for me and my older sister, Grace.

So I looked up, and there was this thing, diving at me! It had leathery bat skin, wings, and talons like an eagles, but the worst part was the face.

It had this hideous gnarled, ripped up face. You could see scar tissue!

It landed in front of me and yelled, “My master does not like you! He wants you dead! And so it will be! I nearly fainted, I thought it was going to kill me!

But then, something, no, someone with GOAT LEGS, ran at it and yelled, “FOR PAN!” and judo-kicked it. After that, I _did_ faint.


	2. "The Farm, the Straw, and the Goat Man."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up on a farm, with no idea what's going on.

When I awoke, I kept my eyes closed. I thought I was in my own bed. I silently laughed at myself for being able to imagine something like that.

I heard my mom telling me to wake up. Something about her voice didn't sound right... I opened my eyes, and I did _not_ see Emily Norwin.

There was a guy with curly hair and a beanie that did nothing to cover his horns. Wait, _horns_?

I tried to get out of bed, get away from this guy. I thought I must still be dreaming.

There was a small problem, though. I couldn't move my arm. I looked down to see if it was broken or sprained, but it wasn't either. It was a huge, silver lump.

I had to be dreaming.

The guy with the horns put a glass of what looked like orange

crush, but with a chewed up silly straw to my mouth, and I drank it without thinking.

It tasted like Hawaiian punch with green Gatorade, my favorite Beveridge, (Don't judge me).

I recognized the place as the old farm in the woods. Everyone thought it was abandoned.

There wasn't a grocery store for miles, and I didn't see any cars. How did they know my favorite thing to drink? Why did the drink look so weird?

I looked around. I saw a tall guy with strait black hair and green eyes, next to a girl with storm gray eyes and long blonde hair. On the other side of the room was a tall girl with chocolate brown hair, a sleeveless white fur parka, ripped up bluejeans, and the strangest eyes. It's like they were alternating green, blue, and brown. She had a nasty looking knife strapped to her designer belt.

They were all staring at me.

 


	3. “The Holy Horseman.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns about camp half-blood and meets Chiron.

The girl with the parka said, “How's he look to you, Annabeth?”

The other girl, who was obviously Annabeth replied, “He looks good, strong. Ares would be my bet. Percy?”

The guy said, “Super. How about Chinese?”

“Wh-Who are you people, and what is this place?” I said, because this was _not_ how I pictured it. There was a lot more to this than I had seen before, on my hikes.

Before, there was an empty strawberry crop in the backyard.

Now, looking through the windows, I could see an entire town, it looked like.

There was a huge strawberry farm, about fifty cabins stacked up, a pavilion, a rock climb, three obstacle courses, and three huge statues.

On the left, a tall guy with a trident, another on the right, a guy with some crazy black war helm, and one in the middle, holding a lightning bolt.

I noticed I must be in an infirmary of some sort, because there wre multiple people in nurses outfits, and for some strange reason, there were more goat men, feeding sick people chewed leaves, mushrooms, and blue Gatorade.

I noticed my arm was back to normal. It still felt heavy, but I could move it now.

“Did you see his arm, Piper?”

“Yeah. Solid Titanium. Don't know how he did it. Is that an Ares power? Being able to morph into weapons? If so, He's pretty good at it.”

“No, not that I know of. Fascinating.”

“Guys, he's not a study specimen. Lay off.” Said Percy. He walked up to me. “Hey. What's your name?”

“Who are you? I asked again.

“I'm Percy, that's Annabeth, and that's Piper. What's your name?” Percy asked.

“J-James Norwin.” I replied.

“I think he's almost recovered.” Said the guy with the horns.

“Great, thanks, Grover.” Said Percy.

“My pleasure.” Replied Grover. “We should send him to Chiron.”

“On it.” Said Percy. He showed me out the door.

“What is this place?” I asked.

“Camp Half-Blood, home of the Greek demigods of New York.”

“What's a half-blood?”

“Half god half human.”

“Wait. So I'm like.. Jesus?”

“No, god little g.”

“Greek?”

“Yep.”

“Can I be Zeus, please?”

“You don't get to pick.”

I was really getting exited about this when Percy said, “We're here”

We had arrived at a huge purple mansion.

We were halfway to the door, when an old man in a wheelchair came out of it.

“Hello, hello! I'm Chiron! Who are you?”

“This is James.”

“Hello, James!”

Chiron stood up. Guy in a wheelchair suddenly stands up? Weird. Guy stands up and he's a horse from the waste, down? Crazy.


	4. "I Meet the Meanest Girl Ever."

So, an hour later, Chiron had gotten me up to speed on everything, like how Percy had defeated Kronos, and how a bunch of people had gotten together and defeated Gaea. Then Chiron told me to wash up and get dressed for dinner.

So, I was going to the Hermes cabin, where all the newbies stay, when this girl, about 17, stepped out in front of me from behind Ares cabin. She was wearing leather armor, a sword at her waist, and a glowing spear ( which at this point I was not surprised by).

“Hey look, fresh meat! What should we do with it?”

“Try to drown him?” One girl suggested.

“Gut him?” Another said.

“Gutting! I like gutting! So how would you like this, pipsqueak? Fried?” She pulled out her spear, which was crackling with electricity. “Or filleted?” She said while unsheathing her sword. She took a swing at me, but it didn't hit me. It hit a titanium spear the length to match hers.

“What the-”

While she was unguarded I took my chance. I slashed, stabbed, and managed to pin her down. I didn't know where my weapon had come from, but I was thankful for it. Then I noticed, the spear was growing out of my shoulder.

 

 


End file.
